Dear Diary
by SuperAzn
Summary: DracoxGinny. Ginny doesn't know where to turn so she writes in Tom Riddle's diary about her feelings for Draco.


**_Dear Diary_**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song "Dear Diary" nor HP. "Dear Diary" is a song of Britney and HP is property of JKR. I'm broke so please don't sue me.  
  
  
_Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
And I wondered if he noticed me  
He took my breath away_   
  
Ginny Weasley was writing in the diary of Tom Riddle. She didn't know that she was being possessed by him but she felt comfortable to talk to him about anything. She wrote, "Tom, I can't believe it. Out of all the days I admire a boy it had to be Draco Malfoy. I know that Ron doesn't fancy him but he is one of the hottest men I have ever seen in my short life." She waited there for a while and then writing appeared on the page she had open.   
  
"What happened to you liking Harry Potter, Virginia?" Tom asked. "I thought you were madly in love with him."   
  
Ginny looked at the page, wide-eyed. She didn't expect Tom to remember that she had a crush on Harry. She took her quill, dipped it in the ink, and then wrote, "I do still like him. But not as much as I use to. I love Draco. How should I tell Ron?" Ginny looked at the time and saw that it was quarter to 10 PM. She needed to go to bed soon. Before Tom got the chance to answer she wrote, "Sorry Tom I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."   
  
_Dear diary  
I can't get him off my mind  
And it scares me  
'Cause I've never felt this way_   
  
The next morning, Ginny couldn't get Draco off her mind. So she turned to her only companion in the whole school. She was really lonely since her friends were too busy talking about how several students were petrified over the past week. "Tom, you have to help me!" she wrote desperately.   
  
"Of course I'll help you, Young Virginia. What sort of help do you need?" Tom replied to her in an instant.   
  
"Is there any way I could get Draco Malfoy out of my head? It seems as if he's been haunting me all day."   
  
Tom took a minute to answer but he wrote back, "You are mad for him."   
  
Ginny waited for more to that but to no avail Tom didn't write more than that. She wanted to know more. Hesitantly she wrote, "What do you mean by that?"   
  
There was no answer.   
  
_No one in this world  
Knows me better than you do  
So diary I'll confide in you_   
  
Ginny didn't write to Tom for two days straight. She was thinking about how what Riddle meant by "You are mad for him." She wanted to ask Hermione what it meant but she didn't want to bother her brother's best friend. Ginny gave up and walked to her dorm to write to Tom once again. "Tom, sorry for not writing but what did you mean by what you told me before?"   
  
"What thing?" Tom asked, puzzled.   
  
"The thing about me being mad for Draco. I spent the whole two days thinking about it."   
  
"I meant that you were madly in love with him, love."   
  
Ginny didn't really understand what love was yet but she didn't want to ask Tom about it. She just continued to write to him about her day.   
  
_Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me_   
  
Ginny walked to the Great Hall and she bumped into someone and fell onto the floor. "Ouch!" she yelped.   
  
She felt someone help her up and she looked at him. It was Draco. A Malfoy helping a Weasley? This couldn't be possibly. But she didn't say anything to him and he merely smiled at her.   
  
When she saw his smile, her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to hug him or something but she didn't.   
  
"Tom! Tom! Guess what!" Ginny wrote.   
  
"What?" Tom asked.   
  
"Draco smiled at me today!!"   
  
"Congratulations. That's the first step to winning a Slytherin's heart. Draco sort of reminds me of myself."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I'm a Slytherin."   
  
"Oh."   
  
_And I wondered  
Does he know what's in my heart  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe_   
  
Ginny took the diary into the Great Hall so she could write while she was there. She looked Draco and tried to smile at him but she felt her heart skip about 3 beats.   
  
_Should I tell him how I feel  
Or would that scare him away  
Diary, tell me what to do  
Please tell me what to say_   
  
"Tom, help! I want to talk to him but I'm too afraid," she wrote.   
  
"Just go up to him and tell him that you need help with Potions," Tom replied.   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Positive. I have helped you since you started writing in here, didn't I?"   
  
"Yes you did, Tom."   
  
_Dear diary  
One touch of his hand  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again_   
  
Ginny went up to Draco and shyly patted him on the shoulder.   
  
Draco turned around and she was expecting Draco to sneer at her but he didn't. He was actually kind when he said, "Yes?" Draco didn't know that she was a Gryffindor, let alone the youngest Weasley. She changed a bit since the last time he saw her as Ron's little sister. She got paler and had her hair in two braids.   
  
"Draco, could you help me with my Potions homework?" she asked quietly. She was afraid that he would say no.   
  
Draco took her book from her and explained to her about her homework.   
  
_He smiled  
And I thought my heart could fly  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends_   
  
Ginny ran back into the Gryffindor Common Room with the diary. She opened it up. "Tom! I talked to him and he agreed to tutor me in Potions! I'm so happy! I really hope we'll be closer in the future."   
  
"Amazing Virginia. Now that I did the favor of helping you be with Draco, would you help me with something?" Tom asked her.   
  
"Of course, Tom. Anything for a friend," Ginny wrote.   
  



End file.
